Tied up in bed - My eyes, my eyes!
by SmeeTheRat
Summary: Charming barges into Hook's room at Granny's. He gets more than he bargained for. Captain Swan, Captain Charming, humour!


Dedicated to both amiserablelove (my favourite writrer) and saviorswan on tumblr, idea belongs to saviorswan. Characters belong to OUAT.

* * *

><p><strong>Tied up in bed - My eyes, my eyes!<strong>

David felt all kinds of awkward as he all but barrelled out of Granny's, heading towards the spot where his truck was parked.

_Let's wait in there. Yep, should've just waited in there, _he berated himself as he climbed into the rust colored pickup. This was safe, this he knew.

He took a moment to breathe, leaning his head back on the headrest, eyes closing for a brief moment before snapping open again as recent memories began to filter through. He shook his head in denial, a futile attempt to banish the images that assaulted his mind.

_Nope, eyes open! Out of my head, pirate... naked pirate... naked pirate with my daughter... Arrgh! Damn!_

His hands tightened on the steering wheel, the surge of protectiveness rising within him only outweighed by the level of embarrassment brought about by the scene he'd just walked right into. He didn't even know how to feel. He just knew he shouldn't have seen that. Ever.

It was clear to him that Emma had feelings for the man. Hell, they were dating. Emma never dated. Plus he'd known for sure that she liked Hook more than she was willing to admit from the moment she stood Neal up and made that comment about him only trying to keep her away from the leather-clad swashbuckler. He'd found her on the docks that day after all, staring at the sea.

He also knew that Killian Jones was genuinely in love with her. He was beyond whipped, anyone with half a brain could see it. He only ever looked at her, devoted whatever time he had to her and Henry. Everything he did was always solely for her and her child and most of all, he made her happy. What father wouldn't want that for his daughter?

He just didn't want to know every little detail of their relationship like the kissing, the touching... and he definetly did **_not _**need to see what he'd just seen.

It started simply enough. He was on his way back from dropping Henry off at school, heading to work and he figured he would swing by Granny's to let Emma know that her son had asked to spend the night at Regina's house.

Like most mornings, she was supposed to be having breakfast with Hook before beginning her shift at the station, but David was puzzled when he scanned the diner and couldn't find them.

Worried something might have happened, he walked up to Granny to ask her if she'd seen them.

_"Oh they're still here," _the woman said with a snort._ "They went back up to his room. For _**_something_**_,"_ she emphasized.

Granted, the way she'd said the last part sounded a bit strange to him, but the relief of learning that they were both fine caused him to shrug it off and casually make his way upstairs, only vaguely registering Granny's voice trailing after him, saying something about how maybe he should just take a seat and wait for them while having a cup of coffee.

_They probably just went back for his hook, _David thought.

Looking back on it, he really should have paid more attention to the signals Granny had sent him. He was an idiot.

He also should have knocked, because nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he opened that door.

There, lying in bed, facing him, was a naked pirate, hair thoroughly disheveled and sporting a large, angry bite mark on the side of his neck. The very thin sheet that carelessly sat across his lap barely hid anything as he stared back like a deer caught in the headlights, his back semi-propped up against the headboard. Understanding soon dawned upon David as his gaze traveled from the pirate's wide eyes and slack jaw to the pair of handcuffs that currently restrained his good hand to said headboard.

Emma's handcuffs.

Right on cue, his daughter walked out of the bathroom's doorway located right beside the bed, wearing nothing but Killian's unbuttoned shirt over a black set of lingerie that threathened to burn his eyes out. As if it wasn't enough, he could swear that the suggestive tone she used to ensnare the pirate right then and therealone nearly made his ears bleed. He hoped to god he'd forget the words someday.

"You know Captain," she purred, voice dropping low on the last word, slowly dragging out each syllable, "I'm minded to stay right here and board your ship again, ride the wave once more before I go, what do you s..." she stopped short as her eyes drifted from Killian's shocked and equally aroused expression to land on her father standing there.

Silence.

Awkward silence.

David gaped as his brain short circuited, seconds seemed like hours until his body finally took over, turning around and briskly walking out of the room and into the hallway, downstairs, out of the diner and straight to his truck, where he sat for a long while before shakily driving off towards the station.

What were his words to Snow about traumatic memories at this stage of the game again?

He sighed. He could use a drink. He briefly wondered if Gold had left one of his forgetting potions behind in his shop.

Needless to say, neither he or his daughter ever brought the topic up for discussion, and he was perfectly fine with that.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? I'm tempted to turn this into a series of two or three stories, the second would be Emma's pov, and we'd learn a bit more about what led CS from their table at the diner to Hook's room. There would also be some smut.<p>

Should I write it? Would you like to read it? It's pretty much all mapped out in my head so it wouldn't take that long. Just leave reviews and let me know. By the way I read any and all reviews, I can't get enough of them!


End file.
